


dream boy

by justasuperfan



Series: happy together [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, M/M, POV Dave, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Really short but i love them, There’ll be more chapters ok just wait, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: dave/klaus one shots. thoughts, grieving, meeting
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: happy together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. he can’t love you

What had his Uncle Brian always said about this feeling? ‘You got this feeling in your stomach when you see a certain girl, and you tell her just that. You say you like her and then take her out to dinner.”

But what if Dave didn’t _want_ to tell a girl he liked her? What if he wanted to say it to the strange, beautiful man who laughed a lot and covered his ears when no one was talking?

He remembered coming home from school when he was a little boy, rambling about some boys in his class that he thought were cute. Of course, he hadn’t used those exact words, but he didn’t remember what he’d said. He did remember the sting of his dads hand hitting his face, and the growled words, “You keep talkin’ like the and people will think you’re a queer. Do you want that?” Dave had shook his head as the tears fell, like a good little boy. He hadn’t known what was wrong about liking these boys, and he still didn’t know. All he knew was that Klaus was his secret, and his boyfriend.

Those words sounded so good. All his life, he’d known he was different than his dad and his uncle, who he’d always worked so desperately to please. But he knew they were wrong, that it didn’t matter who he had feelings for. They wouldn’t see it that way, of course, but Dave did, and he knew Klaus did, too. Klaus, who stared blankly at the ground sometimes and talked to thin air and sang songs that he claimed were from the future. And no matter what his dad and uncle said, he wouldn’t give that man up for the world.

Klaus laid next to him, curled up in Dave’s arms on one cot. Dave had gotten injured a few days before, so they sent him to his own tent and only let Klaus in to give him medicine. Thankfully, no one was watching, so Klaus had buried his face in Dave’s chest and breathed in his scent. Dave ran a hand through Klaus’s unruly hair and a lazy smile covered his face. He loved this man so much, it was like he couldn’t breathe. Every moment they were apart, it was like he’d been shot all over again. It was crazy how fast he’d fallen for a strange guy who’d landed in his tent.

“Klaus,” He murmured into the man’s hair.

“Mm?”

“You should get up.” The words were heavy in his mouth, and he didn’t know if it was the medicine kicking in, or if he hated to see Klaus leave. Probably both.

Klaus gave him his sad puppy dog eyes and pleaded, “Oh, just one more minute? You’re so warm, and I’m cold...” He exaggerated with a smile, shivering just for show.

Dave grinned. “I’m serious. If anyone sees you—”

“Yes, yes, I know. Kicked out of the military, forced back home shamefully with no one to run to, blah blah blah.” He snuggled back under Dave’s arms. “But I’ll do all of that if it means I can love you.”

Dave felt the exact same way, but he also knew he would never be forgiven if they were found out. The commanders didn’t take too kindly to any showing of affection. Mainly since all the soldiers were men, and also because none of them should’ve been distracted. He weakly shoved Klaus off of him and sat up, wincing when it put pressure on the bullet in his arm. “Oh, are you okay? Should I get a medic?” Klaus began rambling, like he always did. Damn, Dave loved him.

“I’m fine. Look, you should be fighting right now. As much as I want you here, you need to leave. Okay?”

Klaus finally sighed and his shoulders sank in defeat. “Fine. I’m coming back later, though.” He began humming some strange song as he stood and opened the flap to the tent. Dave smiled and sank back onto his cot with a pained whimper. His arm didn’t hurt that much, since they’d fixed it up a few days before, but it felt much better when he had someone to keep his mind off of it.

It didn’t matter that Klaus kept claiming he was from the future, where things were better. It didn’t matter that the commanders didn’t take kindly to the way he dressed, or that he danced funny, or that they were yelled at when they kissed at the disco. Nothing mattered as long as he was happy. Not Uncle Brian, not his dad, not society’s stupid measuring of masculinity. Klaus was Klaus, and Dave was Dave, and they were both the right people at the right time. No matter what anyone said, or no matter how crazy some people thought Klaus was.

He hoped the things the man had said were true, and gay people were mostly accepted in the future. He hoped someday Klaus could go back to his family he said he’d left behind, and got to wear his dresses and skirts again. He didn’t want to die, but once he did, his boyfriend could go back home. And all he wanted was for him to be happy.


	2. hold on, i’m comin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave and klaus’s first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t watched tua season 1 in a while, so i don’t know the exact words and scenes. i also didn’t look up much so sorry if my facts are wrong. 
> 
> TW: vietnam war-bombs

Dave blinked groggily at the ceiling before sitting up in his cot. His thoughts were still slow from sleep, so it took him a moment to register why he’d woken up in the first place. Bombs. 

It was a familiar sound, since he’d already been in Vietnam for a few months. That didn’t mean they still didn’t scare him. He rubbed his eyes with his wrist, just as a strange warping sound, hidden by the explosions outside, sounded just in front of his bed. He jumped a little when he opened his eyes and a man was sitting on the ground in front of him. He looked almost like he was sick, and blood covered his chest and dotted the rest of him. The man was clutching a briefcase with tight fingers, staring forward and looking haunted.

Dave squinted and sat up a little more in bed, just as the man looked over at him. And _smiled._ He decided to shrug it off. Just another sick soldier who wandered over from the infirmary. Nothing new. Except...he knew just about all the soldiers at his camp, and this didn’t look like one of them. And where had he gotten a briefcase?

“Get out there, soldiers! No lollygaggin’! What are you, a bunch of little girls?!” The commander shouted as he stormed into the tent. Dave followed the rest of the soldiers and threw on a shirt as the commander began yelling at the sick man. Dave felt a pang of sympathy as they threw a pair of pants at the man, who seemed confused and bewildered. If he was injured, why were they making him fight? Dave decided to keep an eye on him. Maybe he could get the soldier back to the infirmary if something happened to him.

Still, he found that the man was _attractive_. Curly brown hair, vulnerable but haunted emerald eyes, a scruffy and dirty face. He was definitely injured or delirious, judging by the way he clutched his head. But a smile never left his face, and he kept sneaking glances over at Dave. He couldn’t help but smile back.

Two dozen soldiers loaded onto the bus in the standard uniform, rattling across the hill. Uncle Brian would be proud if he saw him riding into enemy territory valiantly. He was serving his country, and that was all his family had ever wanted. To be proud of him.

They wouldn’t be proud if they saw him switching seats with a soldier two seats in front of him so he could talk to the curly-haired man.

“Hey,” Dave leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “You new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” Oh, those eyes. They were mesmerizing. Forget girls, this guy was choice.

The man blinked and nudged something with his foot. A fleeting glance told Dave it was the briefcase he’d seem him with earlier. Huh. “Oh, um...Yeah.” His voice was so sweet, so unafraid. If he really was injured, he would be more scared to be riding into battle, yeah? Who was this guy with the perfect lips and bloody clothes?

“I’m Dave.” He stuck out his hand, and the man took it.

“Klaus.”

_Klaus._

He liked the name. It wasn’t one he’d heard before. “You scared at all?”

“Oh, out of my mind.” Klaus replied with a toothy grin.

What? But he seemed so calm? “Doesn’t seem like it.” Dave tried joking, since that seemed to be Klaus’s main language, but the words came out more concerned than lighthearted. Maybe it was because he was scared for the man. He was obviously good at hiding his feelings, so how would Dave know if he was injured or sick? 

“Yeah, my dad was pretty much an asshole. I got good at seeming okay when I’m screaming inside.” Klaus stared at Dave for a minute before continuing. “Sorry, too much information. Loud and clear.” 

“No, no, I—” Dave was quick to wipe the shocked expression off his face. “I get it. That’s awful, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I don’t really mind. So what about your folks? Are they Padmé or Anakin?”

Were those his parents? Some sort of book reference? Dave’s confused expression must’ve said it all, because Klaus was quick to fix his mistake after realization dawned on his face. “That is, good or bad. Can’t believe I’m talking to a non-Star Wars fan. Astounding. I was never a big fan myself, so it’s good to meet someone who isn’t obsessed.”

Dave squinted and then opened his mouth, only to shut it again. Okay, Klaus was very cute, but maybe he was too strange. A second later, that thought was wiped from his mind when he caught sight of those eyes again. The light made them look like jades. “Well, my parents are okay. But what’s this star thing you’re talking about? A book?”

Klaus blinked and his mouth fell open. “Poor, poor boy. You should go to the movies sometime. Maybe when go home, you should get a Red Box.”

What. The. Hell.

Maybe this was a mistake. “I, uh...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you Amish? God, I’m insensitive.” 

He didn’t even know what to say at that point. “Uh, no, I have a television and everything. Are you sick?

A second of silence passed before the bus suddenly stopped. As the soldiers began standing, Klaus grabbed Dave’s arm. “Wait, what year is it?”

Okay, this was definitely a mistake. Dave tried to walk away, but the look on Klaus’s face was desperate, scared. He couldn’t just leave him. “1968? Seriously, I’m gonna get the commander. You seem unglued.”

“Shit.” Klaus’s hand fell into empty air and Dave found himself wanting to stay more than leave, which was a first. He let the other soldiers go and then knelt by Klaus’s seat.

“We have to go, alright? But...maybe you should get back.” Dave was getting scared. The commander would be back any minute. 

“You don’t understand.” Klaus whispered, looking horrified. “I’m not...I...

“I’m from the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! there will be more chapters on this one and with diego/eudora, don’t worry! i’m also working on something that’s really dumb but it’s helping with writing block on my WIPs a lot, let me know if you want to see it (song lyrics and thoughts, tua)


End file.
